


Cut Short

by Emanemmy12



Series: How Two Halves Become a Whole [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanemmy12/pseuds/Emanemmy12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt. Root and Shaw haven't had sex in a while because they keep getting interrupted. Shaw gets grumpier by the day and John teases her about it. And everything Root does turns Shaw on unbeknownst to Root.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut Short

If it were even remotely acceptable, Shaw would have groaned in frustration. But as it was, Root was on the phone with Harold and she had to put her clothes back on. With as much annoyance as she could muster into the movement, Shaw lifted her underwear, pulling it up her legs. She had managed to angrily get on both her bra and her pants when Root returned and frowned. “Oh, Sameen, I didn’t realize that we were done.” The only response was a glare followed by Shaw yanking her shirt off of the nearby lamp. “I’m so sorry Harold interrupted us, but that doesn’t mean we have to stop you know.”

Shaw merely shook her head. “Oh please,” She was resigned to the inevitability of what was going to happen. Harold on really called when he thought it was important and for them to pause for too long would be the wrong choice. Shaw pulled her shirt back on and sat there glaring at an entirely naked Root. She gazed sadly at Root’s body, taking it in before it was covered piece by piece. This had been happening fairly frequently, interruptions. It would have been funny if she’d actually been able to actually finish. Instead she was left with a higher tension that she intended. It was a wonder to her that Root’s physique was so different from her own. Shaw was solid, muscular, and had every bit of her body under tight control whereas Root, though fit, was somehow softer, more lean that solid. There were times where Shaw was almost afraid that if she pressed too hard that Root would just snap. The way she moved was elegant and languid, though not always. There were times where Root would over extend, bump into things, and that always made Shaw smile. It was during those times that she knew the Machine wasn’t talking to her. When that happened, Root was almost as ridged as she was. To her there was a very clear difference of what parts were the Machine and what was Root. “What did Finch want?”

Root sighed and shucked on her shirt. “There is a number. It requires my assistance for tech support. Harold has to go out in the field. Want to come with?”

”Reese doesn’t need any backup?” Root shook her head and Shaw sighed. That meant that either she would be stuck here or she could at least spend time with Root. It was good for her on a skill way of thinking about it. She could pick up computer skills. Not that she wasn’t good by any means, but Shaw never had the ease with them that Harold and Root did. Truly it was like they spoke another language. Though Shaw had several of those that they didn’t. Standing up, Shaw grabbed her bag and wandered to get her shoes. She grabbed her coat and leaned against the wall, waiting for Root. How it took the other woman so infinitely longer to get ready, Shaw would never know. After what felt like an age, Root came to grab her coat. Shaw gave an appropriate grumble and Root just laughed it off. She turned after buttoning it and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Shaw’s ever present frown. 

”Come on now, Sameen, perhaps the mission won’t require too much of my attention.” Root wiggled her eyebrows with the suggestion, but Shaw was unmoved. 

”We aren’t fooling around when we are dealing with numbers Root.” Shaw opened the door and staked out of the apartment, not checking to see if Root would follow, she knew that she would.

They arrived to see Harold and Reese off and seeing Shaw’s more than usual grumble, John gave a small grin. “Did we interrupt something Shaw?” he asked. He knew that Shaw wasn’t the type to give him an answer, but the glare that she shot him was more than enough. It was almost like he knew that they had been constantly interrupted for the past few days. John reached over and patted Shaw’s shoulder. “Don’t worry, I’m sure you can find other ways to entertain yourself.” 

Shaw gave a disgusted noise and shoved his hand off. “Shut up. Just make sure to let me know if you need back up. There is nothing at all interesting down here.”

”I’ll try,” he offered and then walked off to collect his bag and Harold and Reese left. Shaw sighed and picked up a weapon and grabbed her cleaning kit. She plopped down next to Root who was already focused on hacking into the number’s accounts. He was a tech guy so it was marginally more challenging then normal. Shaw worked silently on cleaning her weapon and her eyes wandered to Root. She was typing away and Sameen couldn’t help noticing the way that her hair just brushed against a few places on her neck. Shaw was surprised to note that there were a few places on Root’s neck that were darker, perhaps bruised. Sameen pursed her lips. She hadn’t realized that she’d done enough to leave marks. Her tongue licked her lips unconsciously. Root had luckily not been the one interrupted and was still slightly flushed. It was barely noticeable, but Shaw could. Root turned her head and smiled at Shaw briefly before going back to her computer. Shaw knew that she was working, but Root was just so hot. She placed her weapon down, now properly cleaned, and sighed. This was boring. Painfully so. 

”Shaw are you really going to be moping the entire time?” Root asked, an amused grin on her face. “I mean if it’s really a problem, I can just-“

”Root,” Shaw warned in a low tone. There had already been an incident where they’d forgotten the coms were on. She wasn’t going to repeat that again. 

“Well I did just send the boys the stuff that they needed.” Root grinned and swirled her chair to face Shaw, crossing her legs just like she knew the other woman enjoyed. The effect wasn’t the same as that time Root was wearing that blue dress, but Shaw’s eyes couldn’t help but flicker downwards to watch the muscles flex. “It shouldn’t be too long till they are done.” 

“Then we should wait until they are done,” Shaw countered weakly. Root shrugged and turned back to her computer. 

“Suit yourself. Though if you wanted to be really useful, you could grab me that cable please.” Root pointed to the charger for her implant. It was a few feet away, but Root was really just being very lazy. Shaw sighed and stood to pick it up and carry it to Root. She raised an eyebrow as she dropped it into Root’s hand. “What?” Root asked.

“You could have gotten that yourself.”

“Yet you did it for me,” she teased. Her fingers brushed past Shaw’s and tilted her head. Automatically, Sameen reached down to help brush the hair out of the way. Her body felt drawn to Root’s despite herself. Now she was close enough that she could just faintly smell Root’s shampoo and she gave another more pleasant sigh. In her mind’s eye she could imagine running her fingers through Root’s hair under a more exciting circumstance. As if she knew what Shaw was thinking about, Root gave her a smirk. Annoyed, Shaw moved back to her chair. This dance went on for awhile, Root asking her to do something and her eventually doing it. Then, despite her trying not to, Shaw would get lost in the thoughts projected by her more base desires. She was saved by the information that their number had finally been saved and that John and Harold were coming back with food. That was wonderful news to Shaw. She was hungry, grumpy, and extremely turned on with nothing to be done about it. When the boys arrived, she grabbed the bag meant for her and tore into the food. Root came up behind her and wrapped one arm around Shaw’s waist, the other hand coming up to steal a chip. That got her shoved away and Root laughed. There was nothing better than teasing Shaw. 

“How’re you doing Shaw?” John asked, coming over to the scene. 

“Fine,” she growled, storming off. This entire ordeal had been extremely frustrating and she was just not having it. 

Raising an eyebrow, John looked at Root. “You’d better give her some time to, uh, cool off there Root. I wouldn’t want her to burn the place down.” 

“Don’t worry, John, I know what I’m doing.”

“You haven’t seen her when she’s like this when you aren’t here.” 

“True…I’m going to go then. Better safe than sorry.” Root trailed off with a smile on her face and then decided to wander off and find Shaw. It didn’t take that long. She was standing next to Finch, scowling as he ate his own sandwich. Finch was trying to make pleasantries until Sameen spotted Root. 

Surging forward, Shaw grabbed the lapels of Root’s jacket and tugged her in close. “We are going home now and going to have sex.” There was an exclamation of surprise from Harold, but Shaw ignored it completely and dragged Root away. Root looked over at Finch as she walked past and gave him her best over exaggerated wink. 

“Oh dear,” he murmured to himself. But by then the pair was long gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I wasn't sure this would still be a thing people wanted. :) Makes me happy.


End file.
